


Cease

by Skycrystal23



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skycrystal23/pseuds/Skycrystal23
Summary: M'gann struggles to process that her friend 'ceases' to exist and tries to remain strong for her friends despite the fact that she's shattered on the inside.





	Cease

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble I wrote a few notes ago, it's also posted on my Tumblr.

When someone dies there is a shred of sanity in the back of a person’s mind that tells them that it’s real, seeing the body only solidifies the belief. But to hear that someone ceases to exist is a whole other story. The world was saved, again, yet it didn’t feel like this was a win. M’gann couldn’t imagine how Artemis was feeling. As soon as her best friend, the woman who was like a sister to her, fell to her knees M’gann was on the ground with her. She held her close, cradling her friends head with her arm. Artemis was never one to show too much emotion, she had been like this since she joined the team years ago. M’gann looked back at the area behind the two speedsters. The familiar green glow in her eyes sparked as she telepathically searched the area for any sign of Wally. She felt a weight sitting at the pit of her stomach. It was the same feeling she got when Artemis faked her death, however, this time she knew this wasn’t make belief. This wasn’t some charade conjured by Dick or Kaldur for some super-secret undercover mission. The green glow dissipated in her eyes and she returned her attention back to Artemis who was sobbing in her arms. M’gann fought against the tears burning to fall from her eyes. She had to be strong for Artemis. 

It still didn’t feel real. 

Wally was somewhat of a funny yet annoying little brother to her. This team was her family, her home away from home. She always felt like she fit in better here than on Mars. Connor tried to speak to her when they got back to the WatchTower, he was struggling with this information as well. Wally being…dead. That thought was hard to swallow and fell heavy on her tongue. M’gann moved through the tower quickly, in a daze. She was overwhelmed by such grief that she didn’t know what to do with herself. The WatchTower had a kitchen, so she went and started cooking. The Zeta-tube was announcing everyone’s designations as they arrived back to the tower. For some reason she was waiting to hear Wally’s too. It hit her like a wave, everyone’s grief. She could feel their minds crying out to her and that alone shocked her enough that she dropped the pans she was holding. They clattered to the floor and she stood there frozen, tears welled in her amber eyes. Connor rushed into the kitchen; he heard the clattering noise all the way from the Zeta-tubes. He frowned and slowly approached her. “M’gann…” He said softly, taking her hands in his. Her hands were smaller and softer, her dainty fingers that used to slip so easily between his own. Connor’s heart ached to see the fearful look in her eyes. 

He noted a long time ago how easily affected M’gann was to strong negative emotions. Artemis ‘dying’ left a crack in her but Wally actually being gone seemed like it had broken her completely. He wasn’t there for her before, but he was damn sure that he was going to be there for her now. Her gaze refocused and her tear-filled eyes flickered up to his face. “Connor?” She said, voice cracking as she spoke. The oven behind her suddenly dinged and she looked down, dropping to her knees to collect the pans she had dropped a minute prior. “No, no, no, no.” She said quietly to herself as she tried to clean up the mess she made. Connor knelt down in front of her and rested his hand on top of hers. She finally stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. There were tears streaking down her face and an absolute grief stricken look in her eyes. He noticed that she was making snickerdoodles before she dropped the trays. She used to make them all the time for Wally. “Connor he’s gone, and I-” She stopped mid-sentence and began sobbing. Connor was saddened too by his friend’s death, after all Wally was one of his liberators from Cadmus. He decided to focus all of his energy into making M’gann feel less terrible.

The trays of broken snickerdoodles were pushed to the side as he pulled her close to his side. M’gann was sobbing loudly, her body shaking as she cried into his shoulder. Connor sat there quietly on the floor with her, his back pressed uncomfortably up against the cupboards. He carded his hand through her short red hair, his other hand at her side holding her close. M’gann continued to cry as she would for the next few days. How could someone she cares about cease? 

She would never know.


End file.
